HL is for Heartbreaking Love
by Mitchell Movie Productions
Summary: Danny Fenton and Luna Loud were friends longer than anyone can remember, but Danny has a secret that has Luna by surprise. Yet, when Danny learns the girl is recovering from learning that Sam was not into girls, Danny is uncertain what to do.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first songfic/oneshot I've written, so get ready for feels like no other.**

It was December 25th, 2017, AKA: the day Bearquarter's Toy Story 3 was about to premiere, and normally, Christmas is a time to feel good. But for Danny Phantom, the world's greatest hero. It's another story. Danny actually hates the holiday season because every year, his parents always argue about the existence of Santa Claus, and these arguments have always led to Danny suffering traumatic childhood memories. Such as the family dog urinating on him when he was just a baby, or a ghost possessing the Christmas turkey. But this Christmas has been hectic for the poor ghost child. The whole 2017 as a matter of fact, because he was planning to reunite with the one he's been close to since pre-school, the Loudest Loud and Toon City, Oklahoma's rock Goddess, Luna Loud. But because of the Loud kids' meddling in Dexter's lab, there's trillions of Loud girls, which means Millions of Luna Loud Since January, he's been looking for the Real Luna and has been trying to find a way to break the truth the easy way.

Danny sighs as he exits the room, and heads off to the theater, via flying there as Danny Phantom, Luna and Danny have been very close with each other. Since the day they've met, they used to be closer than Sam and Tucker.

 _ **When somebody loved me**_  
 _ **Everything was beautiful**_

 _When they were kids, Luna and Danny would spend every day after school playing in the park or even at their houses, enjoying each other's company every single moment of the day. From playing Backyard Baseball games to playing in the Jungle Gym, they've grown close every day in their childhood. even Sam and Tucker and Luna's friends were jealous of Danny's friendship with Luna. Even Luan started to feel left out._  
 _ **Every hour spent together**_  
 _ **Lives within my heart**_

 _ **And when she was sad**_

 _And whenever Luna was being bullied or getting hurt, Danny was always there to help Luna feel better after a hard and stressful day at school._  
 _ **I was there to dry her tears**_  
 _ **And when was happy so was I**_

 _Lynn Sr. didn't trust Danny at first, but eventually, the Louds warmed up to Danny and treated him like he was Luna's husband._  
 _ **When she loved me**_

 _ **Through the summer and the fall**_

 _But the friendship went to another level when they saw a movie together while hanging out with their classmates. They shared a kiss with each other. And thanks to Terrence, the school's biggest douchebag, ratting out the kiss, their friendship was rumored to be more than friends._  
 _ **We had each other that was all**_  
 _ **Just she and I together**_

 _But even though Danny and Luna didn't want to admit it, they secretly thought they could have more a relationship with each other like a couple, but they decided to stay friends for the time being._  
 _ **Like it was meant to be**_

 _ **And when she was lonely**_  
 _ **I was there to comfort her**_  
 _ **And I knew that she loved me**_

 _To Danny, it seemed like his friendship would last forever with Luna..._

 _Sadly, that was not meant to be as things have changed since Danny's 10th birthday. One day during his 4th grade year, Danny's parents were constructing a ghost portal to prove that there is some proof of the supernatural, however, while the parents were close to being completed with working on the portal, he didn't anticipate on his friends helping him. While in his laboratory, Danny had an accident involving the newly built "Fenton Portal", causing his molecular structure to infuse with ectoplasm._

 _As a result, Danny Fenton became a half-human, half-ghost hybrid; he styles himself as a new persona as Danny Phantom, an extraordinary spectral superhero with a ghostly array of other-worldly powers; able to shift between the forms his human-half and his ghost-half at will, coming into a number of various supernatural/paranormal extraordinary abilities. As Danny impressed and won over people as the world's 2nd greatest teen hero (Next to Spider-Man), Luna became distracted by one thing: Her path to becoming a rock star._

 _Luna's passion for rock music developed when she was in the 5th grade. She was still trying to find her own calling at the time. She went to her first concert, and witnessed the lead performer, Mick Swagger, on stage singing, and calling out to her. She took the stage with Mick, and suddenly found out that the world of rock was where she was meant to be and that it was her destiny. Since that day, she has viewed Mick as her hero, because he gave her the inspiration to rock on._

 _But at a cost..._

 _ **So the years went by**_  
 _ **I stayed the same**_

 _As Danny protected the world as a hero, as a normal human, he started to notice how busy Luna was becoming with Rock n' Roll. It got to that point where Luna actually forgot about having Danny as a best friend. She became busy with Rock and roll and being with her sisters and friends that she didn't even text and/or call Danny anymore._  
 _ **But she began to drift away  
**_ _ **I was left alone**_

 _Even with friends like Sam and Tucker, they weren't enough to fill the empty hole in Danny's broken heart. Since then, Danny could only clutch the framed picture of the one happy and loving memory of his time with Luna was the day they kissed when they saw that movie with the 3rd graders that September morning when they were 8 year old kids._

 _ **Still I waited for the day**_  
 _ **When she'd say I will always love you**_

 _For a while, it seems as if Luna would never see or hear from Danny Phantom again..._

 _ **Lonely and forgotten**_  
 _ **Never thought she'd look my way**_

 _That was until the Rivalry Football Game between Toon City High School and MacFarleneville High School in Danny's freshman year that he and the other students went to at Toon City College and Danny crossed paths with Luna once again at the concession stand during Halftime, and so far it was a happy reunion._  
 _ **And she smiled at me and held me**_  
 _ **Just like she use to do**_  
 _ **Like she loved me**_  
 _ **When she loved me**_

 _Toon City won a nail biter, and hanging out with Luna made it the best night in Danny's life. It was the happiest he's ever been. But it was a bittersweet reunion as Luna decided to remain friends with Danny Fenton._

 _ **When somebody loved me**_  
 _ **Everything was beautiful**_

 _While Danny didn't want to admit it, he felt heart broken a little bit at the fact that they would stay friends when Danny wanted to be more than friends._  
 _ **Every hour spent together**_  
 _ **Lives within my heart**_  
 _ **When she loved me**_


	2. Chapter 2

As Danny felt the cold wind on his face, Oklahoma's favorite son sighed as he arrived at The Loud House, hoping to find the real Luna and get everything over with. Danny then sighed as he walked over to the door, and opened it, and like every other day, the Louds were at their daily antics like usual. Danny noticed Lola having her tea parties, Lana building an indoor snowman, Lucy smooching Edwin, Luan playing with Mr. Coconuts, Lisa studying, Lily walking around all free and nimble, Leni trying to screw in a lightbulb, Lori calling Bobby as he enjoys life in Detroit, Lynn hoping to get a call from that boy he liked in Little League and yet, Luna was upstairs, getting ready for the evening.

Danny reverted into his human form as it is revealed his wardrobe consists of a red zipper sweatshirt, blue jeans, a white undershirt, and red shoes. Danny noticed Lincoln wasn't there.

"Hey, where's Lincoln?" Danny then said.

"He's at Arlington with the others." Lana then said.

"Oh, right, his school has a Football Game with a school from Illinois." Danny then said, being reminded.

Danny headed upstairs and looked around, where could she be? As Danny walked upstairs, he started to have a flashback of his childhood.

 _ **Flashback:**_

"Ready or not, here I come, Luna!" 6-year old Danny then said, happily as she chased after 6-year old Luna in a game of Hide-n-seek. Luna was hiding in the closet _(which would become Lincoln's room in 4 years),_ giggling like a Japanese Schoolgirl. But as soon as she giggled, Danny found Luna as he opened the closet. The 2 laughed happily.

"You found me!" Luna said, happily.

"I found you!" Danny laughed.

"My turn! My turn!" Luna said, happily.

"Kids! Lunch!" Rita called.

"Alright! Lunch! I haven't ate breakfast today, so I've totally been hungry since this morning!" Danny said, happily.

"You'll love mom's PB & J sandwiches with popcorn." Luna said, laughing.

"Ladies first..." Danny smiled. Luna chuckled as she headed downstairs.

"You're such a gentleman, Danny." Luna smiled.

Danny blushed when Luna didn't notice it. Danny thought in his head, _"Roses are red, violets are blue, one day my love will dance in the shine of the moon!"_

 ** _Back to present:_**

The ghost child found Luna and Luan's room, and when she opened it, Danny saw the room full of Lunas hastily preparing for their potential date. Of course, Danny's annoyed by the accident that led to trillions of Loud Girl clones roaming around.

"Dudes! That's not fair, it's Christmas and I should go with him!" Luna #98 shouted.

"No, I will go with him!" Luna #21 shouted.

"Zip it! He's mine, dude!" Luna #49 shouted right back.

"No, he wanted to be with me!" Luna shouted, trying to reason with her clones. "And besides, I need this."

Danny was confused, what was she talking about?

"True. But Danny's been waiting to talk to spend time with one of us for a while." Luna #39 said, concerned.

"Luna?" Danny asks, getting everyone's attention.

"Danny!" All the Lunas said, happily. But they looked concerned as the Real Luna asks, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to see that you all seem excited to see me." Danny said, shrugging.

"Good thing we didn't say anything about Sam..." Luna #13 whispered to Luna #9, concerned.

"Wait a minute," Luna said, confused. "Why are you here? The movie's not until 7."

"That's the thing, Luna, I wanted to clear the air with you guys." Danny said. "I hope you're doing fine after what Pam said in November..."

"Dude, it doesn't really matter as long as you get to spend time with your friends, right?" Luna said as her clones agreed with her. Coincidentally, Leni was walking by Luna's room.

"Well...if you put it like that...I guess that's fair." Danny then said. Unbeknownst to any of the Lunas, Danny felt deeply hurt by the word "friends" when he wanted to be more than friends with Luna.

"Danny, is something bothering you?" Luna asked.

"No! Of course not!" Danny lied. But then brought up something as he asks, "What did you mean by "I need this."?"

Luna's eyes widen in shock, she knew that Danny was on to her about something she won't tell anyone.

"Uh...nothing!" Luna yelped. "We should probably get going!"

All the Lunas proceeded to head out, Danny then raised an eyebrow in question. What was Luna looking surprised for?

Danny walks towards Leni as he asks, "What's with Luna lately?"

"Oh," Leni sighed. "Luna's still having trouble getting over Sam."

As soon as Danny heard those words he felt an arrow pierce his heart. Did Luna seriously have a secret crush on someone else that was turned down in a hurtful manner? Sure, Luna's single, but would it be selfish of him to ask Luna out?

"I didn't know..." Danny then said, sighing.

"Dani said you'd be there by 8PM." Leni then said.

Danny sighed as he headed downstairs. Who's Sam and whoever he is, he must've won over Luna's heart! But little did Danny know that Sam was actually a teenage girl that won Luna's affection, but Sam was not into girls and Luna was bisexually in love with Sam, and she took that news a little too close to home.


	3. Chapter 3

As Danny walked in the cold outdoors, Danny was confused and saddened. Who is this Sam? It can't be the same Sam that was friends with him and Tucker, can it? The truth is, no. So he's lucky. But now, Danny has to try to reconnect with the real Luna before he does something stupid.

 _"Easy does it, Daniel. You can do this."_ Danny mumbled under his breath.

"Danny, is there something bugging you?" Luna asks. "You haven't seem this stressed since Jack Spicer's death in the hands of Lynn."

"Trust me, I've been through worse." Danny then said. He was about to speak up and ask about Sam...until he sees the other Lunas trying to fit in the van, but since there's too many Lunas, it didn't work. "They all want to go, don't they?"

"They sure do." Luna then said.

"Uh, you guys meet me at AMC, I gotta go talk to Sora and Jake." Danny then said, running off, nervously.

After a few minutes, Danny then stopped in his tracks and sat down on the ground. He can't come off as selfish to those Lunas, otherwise, he'd look like a heartless bastard!

Danny started to notice his surroundings, it was the same playground where they'd play with each other every Saturday after Elementary School was done until the weekend's over.

 _"Higher, Danny, Higher!" Young Luna's voice was heard._ Danny noticed a vision of a younger him playing with a younger Luna.

 _"I'm trying as hard as I can!_ _" Young Danny said in the vision, laughing._

Danny could only hang on to those memories as nostalgia. Face it, he might as well have the cat hang on to his tongue for good about Luna.

Danny then took something in his jacket pocket, a heart-shaped locket containing a picture of Luna.

 _"Oh, Luna..."_ Danny muttered. "Why must I be tortured by my love for you. Why must I fall in love with those who became lords at what they do for a lifetime. For god's sake, Diana's an amazonian goddess, and Bruce Wayne's a mortal brave man who strikes fear into the night, and they have a relationship with each other! Why mustn't I, Danny Phantom, muster the strength to be in a relationship with a rock goddess such as Luna Loud?"

"Danny?" A familiar voice was heard. Danny stopped and saw the same Sam that turned Luna down.

"Are you this Samantha I heard about from Leni?" Danny asks.

"Yes." Sam replied.

"Good." Danny sighed in relief. "I thought you were the same Sam I knew."

"What, that Manson brat? Pff. Yeah, right." Sam said, scoffing.

"Look, I need to tell you something." Danny said. "I'm wildly in love with Luna, and I don't want to come off as selfish, since you probably dumped her. But I want to ask her out on a date."

"Well, she could really use some support right now." Sam sighs.

 _Flashback:_

Luna was with Sam at the school, just the 2 of them, alone.

"Luna, we need to talk..."

"What about, dudette?"

"I got your letter."

Luna's eyes widen in surprise.

"You did?!

"I'm flattered but...I'm not into girls. Sorry."

Luna felt her stomach drop as she said, "I'm sorry, but can we still be friends?"

Sam nodded as she walked away. Unbeknownst to her, Luna tearfully ripped the letter to shreds. Luna then felt tears run down her cheeks and slowly walked away from Sam.

 _Flashback over._

Danny was concerned. He then said, "What happened after that?"

"The No Such Luck incident." Sam sighed. Danny cringed at the thought of the Real Lynn being replaced by a clone after Evil Morty got her killed. "I was a little irritated that Luna let superstitions cloud her mind, but I couldn't stay mad at her. But she seems to be in distress right now."

"Well, what do I do?" Danny asks.

"Go to her. She needs you now than ever." Sam said. "That's all I have to give to you for now."

Sam's right, Luna needs the comfort of the Ghost child now than ever. Danny knows what he must do.


End file.
